A Pleasant Surprise
by shanz.gribben
Summary: Set after the vault scenes!
1. Chapter 1

"Regina? Are you okay love?" Robin called out, rushing down the hallway of the manor when he heard the love of his life vomiting in the bathroom.

"What's wrong love?" he asked worriedly when he entered the bathroom to find Regina bent double over the toilet bowl, vomiting and crying. He knelt beside her to hold her hair out of her face with one hand and rub her back comfortingly with the other.

"I'm not sure" she told him, sitting up at last, reaching for something to wipe her mouth.

"Do you need anything?" Robin asked, helping her to her feet, kissing her cheek softly. She clutched at him desperately, still slightly shaky from being so sick, he held her firmly, supporting her weight so she didn't fall.

Suddenly Regina's eyes fell on a small box sitting on her vanity and she sucked in her breath sharply.

"What is it darling?" Robin asked urgently.

"How long has it been since that night in the vault?" Regina demanded, mentally trying to calculate herself.

"Six weeks darling, why?" he asked, smiling as he remembered the events of that night for himself. It had been the best night he'd had in years and he remembered every detail. His hands came up to cup her breasts, thinking that she might be wanting to revisit that night now.

"That would mean that I should have bled by now. Unless… oh my god" Regina's words interrupted his train of thought.

"Unless what darling?" Robin asked, sensing that something had changed in Regina's tone.

"I think I might be pregnant" Regina said slowly, lowering her hand to her abdomen, a hopeful smile starting to spread across her face. She looked up at Robin, who was also beaming like he had been given the best news ever.

"Oh Regina this is wonderful news" Robin said joyfully, sweeping her gently into his arms and kissing her sweetly on the lips. But Regina was still worried.

"What about Marian and Roland? She reminded him.

"Regina I do care about Roland, and he deserves to know his mother. But that doesn't mean I'm going back to Marian because as I keep reminding you. I love you and only you now!" Robin told her; exasperated that she kept worrying about him leaving her again. He wasn't ever going to leave her again.

"Henry will be so thrilled" Robin said. Regina smiled at the thought of how her adoptive son would react when she told him that she was going to have Robin's baby. Yes Henry would be absolutely thrilled for her, as would Snow and hopefully most of the town.

"I guess I owe Snow more than just a quarter now" she joked.

"Are you happy about this Gina?" Robin asked her, concerned.

"Of course I'm happy Robin; I am beyond excited to be having your baby. This is truly the best thing to happen to me since I adopted Henry" Regina assured him.

"Then I think we should celebrate" Robin suggested with a mischievous smile on his face. He carried her towards the bedroom. Luckily Henry was with Emma that day and Robin and Regina had the house to themselves.

"One step ahead of you" Regina said, and with a snap of her fingers, they were both naked on her bed. Robin grinned naughtily and wasted no time plunging his tongue deep into Regina's mouth. Regina let out a moan as his lips worked their way from her mouth down her neck, stopping for a moment to suck on her pulse point before continuing their journey down her body to the valley of her breasts

Regina cried out and clutched at the sheets when Robin's mouth found her right nipple and began sucking on it hungrily, his hand going to work on her left breast.

"Oh Robin, yes right there" she panted. Robin nipped and suckled harder knowing that he would not be able to do this to her for much longer, not once she got more pregnant. Pretty soon it became apparent from Regina's panting that she needed him somewhere else and he continued his journey down her body, coming to rest with his facer between her already open thighs, taking in the beautiful sight and smell of her core, already glistening with need.

Regina just about screamed as two finger slid deep into her core and Robin's tongue found her clit. She rocked and moaned as Robin applied more pressure, not taking long at all to come undone completely, with one last scream. Then her body relaxed and Robin came up to plant a hungry kiss on her lips before sliding himself inside her. Their hips instantly moved in perfect sync as they climbed this mountain together, their moans getting louder as they both got closer and closer. Until they came together and collapsed, breathing heavily into each other's arms.

"How could I ever not be happy about something that came out of this?" Regina asked finally looking up at Robin with a smile. In answer Robin simply pulled her in closer and stroked her air until she fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina began to stir in Robin's arms, she got out of bed and went to fetch her clothes.

"Where are you going love" Robin asked, stirring when he felt her move away.

"I'm going to the drugstore to buy a pregnancy test of course" she said smiling. he got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a fierce kiss.

"You can buy such things in this world?" he asked, bemused.

"Yes, surprisingly you can" Regina laughed. She'd forgotten that Robin was not quite as familiar with this world as she was and she found it endearing when he asked about things that she took for granted.

"Should I come with you love?" Robin asked.

"No that's okay, I just need a little time alone to process all this. not many people know about us yet and I don't want to get people talking just yet" she explained, looking at him, needing him to understand that she truly needed some space.

"Okay my love, but hurry back to me" Robin said, giving her one last kiss before releasing her. she smiled gratefully and fetched her coat out of the wardrobe before slipping into her clothes and heading out into the center of town. As she wandered down the street she thought of Snow and David and Neal, how happy they were, and how happy her own son Henry was to have a little uncle. She hoped that he would feel the same way about having a little brother or sister. She believed that he would, but she worried if now was really the right moment, not that she could really undo this now.

"Stop beating yourself up Regina, you do deserve this. Stop telling yourself all these negative things and just be happy" she told herself firmly as she reached the drugstore. she went in, found what she was looking for and went to the counter to pay before somebody saw her. But in her haste she almost knocked over Snow.

"Regina? What are you doing here, is everything okay?" Snow asked. then her eyes fell on the box in Regina's hand and a sudden look of realization crossed her face.

"Oh Regina congratulations, I'm so happy for you two" Snow said, hugging Regina.

"Thank you Snow. That means a lot coming from you, especially considering how I used to make it my life's mission to make you as miserable as I could" Regina said.

"Are you kidding Regina. That ws all the Evil Queen. Not the Regina Mills that I know now, not the Regina you are today. You've worked so hard to become a better person, you deserve this more than anything" Snow told Regina with a gemuine smile on her face. Regina smiled gratefully at her. pleased that after everything she had put the younger woman through, that Snow was still able to be so kind to her.

Regina walked out of the drugstore and started back towards her house, walking slowly for once so she could enjpy it. Taking in the smells of all the flowers, the laughs of trhe children and their parents, a world that she and Robin would soon be joining and she smiled shyly to herself as she thought of all the possibilties that this child could bring for her. A fresh start, she could show people once and for all that she was no longer the Evil Queen, she was an entirely different and more likeable person now.

She reached her home at last and Robin was waiting for her on the porch.

"Come into the bathroom and let's do this test" she said to him, taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

A few minutes later and Regina was standing in the bathroom with Robin, squeezing his hand tightly in anticipation, praying desperately that she would finally get the happy ending that she had worked so hard for, for so long. Finally she spoke.

"I think the test shoud be showing up by now" she said, trying her best to sound calmer than she felt. she was about to reach for the test stick when Robin pulled her back.

"Regina you know that whatever happens now, I love you. If it doesn't happen this time we can try again" he told her pulling her in for a kiss.

"I know that and I love you too" she told him before reaching out for the test, unable to handle the suspense any longer. A sharp sense of relief washed over her as she saw the liitle plus sign in the middle of the stick.

"I'm pregnant. Oh my gosh I'm actually pregnant" She said, dropping the stick on the floor and pulling Robin towards her. He embraced her and kissed her eagerly, equally as thrilled as she was. But mostly just happy that she was happy and that he was partially the cause of this insanely beautiful joy that Regina now felt.

"My love this is wonderful news and I couldn't be happier. This is the best day of my life" he told her.

"And mine too! Regina said triumphantly, leaning in to kiss him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"We should call Emma to bring Henry home" Regina said, breaking out of the kiss.  
"Yes you're right my love, you go do that" Robin said. As he watched Regina go to call Emma, he smiled to himself. Things really couldn't have turned out better for him. Robin was thrilled at the prospect of being a father all over again and overjoyed that this child would be his and Regina's. He couldn't imagine anything that would make his life better now. He heard Regina call his name from the living room and went downstairs to her.  
"Henry will be home soon" she told him as he wrapped his arms around her once more. Even less willing to let her go now that she was carrying his baby.  
"Don't worry he'll be really happy about this Gina" Robin reassured her.  
"I know" she told him, leaning in for a quick kiss just as she heard the door open.  
"What's up Mom?" Henry asked as soon as he got into the lounge.  
"Is everything okay Regina?" Emma asked with concern.  
"Yes everything's wonderful"Regina said with a smile, intertwining her fingers in Robin Hood's.  
"What happened then?" Henry asked.  
"I'm pregnant" Regina told him, watching him hesitantly to see his reaction.  
"Mom that's amazing!" Henry said, wrapping his arms gently around his adoptive mother's waist.  
"Yes that is great. I'm truly happy for you Regina" Emma told her smiling.  
"Well I'm glad you're so happy Henry. I wasn't sure how you'd take it" Regina said, fully embracing her son.  
"Of course I want you to be happy Mom. This is exactly how things should be" Henry said joyfully, Emma nodded in agreement.  
"Well thank you both. Should we go and celebrate with dinner at Granny's?" Regina suggested. Henry nodded and followed Emma out the door. Reguna lingered just long enough to exchange a quick kiss with Robin before following her son out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you this morning my love?" Robin asked Regina, stroking her hair as she began to stir next to him.  
"I feel wonderful" she told him smiling. Six weeks had passed since they'd told Henry about the baby, making Regina twelve weeks pregnant. She was glowing this morning, she had never looked more beautiful in Robin's opinion and the morning sickness had stopped a few days ago, much to Regina's relief. She was so happy that Robin could live with her now and that Marian hadn't fought her when she finally did unfreeze. Rolan was happy living with Marian and Will Scarlett and Regina and Robin enjoyed the days that they got to see him.  
That had been enough for Regina to finally accept that Robin had truly chosen her.  
"You must be famished my love, I'll make you some breakfast darling". Robin's words interrupted her train of thought and she nodded gratefully as he went to make her some waffles. The morning sickness may have let up, but it had given way to a voracious appetite. Regina was hungry all the time and she wasn't sure if the tiny bump between her hips was due to the baby or the food.  
She rose to the smell of waffles and followed it down the stairs to the kitchen where Robin already had a couple of waffles waiting for her. She began devouring them in the usual way that she ate food these days.  
"I'm just starting to show Robin, I'll need some looser clothes soon enough" she told him.  
"Well then let's go shopping love" Robin suggested.  
"Okay I'll just finish these and we can go" Regina said, hastily scoffing down the last waffle and donning a dress with a quick wave of her hand. With another wave she had Robin dressed and the wandered off down the street hand in hand.  
The whole town marveled at the change in Regina. She truly was a better person now, nobody disputed that and everybody liked this new maternal Regina. She smiled all the time now instead of fixing her face into her old condescending smirk and people genuinely wanted to smile back at her.  
She and Robin walked into Ashley's little maternity store and Ashley looked up with a smile as they entered.  
"Oh Regina I hadn't heard that you were pregnant" the younger woman said.  
"Yes I am dear and I find myself needing to buy some looser clothes before I start showing" Regina said with a soppy smile in her face.  
She let go of Robin's hand as Ashley led them around the store, suggesting clothes, but she jept looking back to where he was smiling at her and nodding his approval of her choices of maternity dresses.  
Regina thanked Ashley for her help as she went to pay for her purchases. Robin took her bags in one arm and placed his other arm around her waist as they left the store and wandered through town. They stopped at the docks together to watch the waves roll in. Hand in hand, each unwilling to let the other go now that they finally had each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"Robin's acting weird today" Regina thought to herself. She was sitting between Ruby and Emma, at a table at Granny's. She was wondering what had gotten in to Robin Hood this week. He kept looking at her and then looking away if she looked back. She noticed with shock that Mary Margaret appeared to be doing the same. And then there was this party that he had insisted on having here tonight.

"Stop" she told herself sternly, "You're just overthinking things because you're hormonal" she thought. She was 16 weeks pregnant now after all. Suddenly Robin stood up.  
"I have something to say" he announced to the assembled crowd.  
"Regina there are many things that I call you. My love, my soulmate, the mother of my future child. And today I would like to add one more title to that list" he said, getting up and taking her hand, lifting her to her  
"And what might that be?" Regina asked, holding her breath.  
"My wife" Robin said simply dropping to his knees, pulling a tiny box from the pocket of his jacket, opening it to reveal a slim gold band, inlaid with two diamonds on either side of a glittering ruby. Regina's hand flew to her mouth in surprise, she had not been expecting this.  
"Regina Mills, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I wish to spend the rest of my days on this earth at your side. Loving you until my last breath" Robin asked.

Regina burst into tears of joy, she never cried when she was happy, it must be the hormonal.I would be honored to call you my husband Robin Hood. You are my soulmate, I love you to the mokn and back" Regina said, allowing Robin to slide the ring on her finger.  
"If those aren't perfect wedding vows, then I have yet to hear perfect wedding vows" Snow said with a joyful smile at the pair of them.

"And so, by the power vested in me as the new mayor of Storybrooke, I now pronounce you man and wife. Robin, you may now kiss the bride" Snow told them.  
Then Robin was lifting her into his arms, kissing her and everyone around her was screaming and cheering. Henry found her and presented the couple with two wedding rings. Regina let go of Robin just long enough to embrace her son, someone handed her a champagne glass full of sparkling apple juice. She let go of Henry and embraced Robin once more. He was holding his champagne flute and watching the kitchen door expectantly.  
Regina saw why when Ruby and Granny wheeled out a huge wedding cake.

"Well you were obviously fairly confident that I'd say yes" Regina whispered in his ear.

"I've known from the moment we met that this was meant to happen" he replied with a grin. Regina kissed him again. He was right it was meant to be this way. Things had finally turned out perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina woke with a sudden cry. Pain ripped through her body like a thousand knives. She screamed and Robin shot bolt upright in the bed beside her.

"What is it darling?" he asked urgently.

"I don't know" she sobbed in a panic. She threw back her sheets and to her horror she could see blood on her pyjama pants.

"Something's wrong with the baby" she cried. She was now 20 weeks along, more desperate than ever to have this baby and now something terrible was happening.

"Hush darling don't cry. We'll go to the hospital I'm sure the baby will be fine there's not very much blood" Robin soothed, rocking a sobbing Regina in his arms before lifting her up gently and carrying her downstairs and outside to her.

Through her sobs Regina realized that neither of them were truly dressed for hospital and gave both of them clothes with a snap of her fingers. Suddenly another burst of pain shot through her and she bent double, screaming.

"Regina stop using magic right now. You're too weak and for all we know, magic could be the cause of this problem so don't exert yourself" Robin warned her, trying to sound calm for his wife's sake. Regina managed a nod through her sobs and finally, she was able to sit straight again.  
Finally Robin pulled in at the hospital. He parked the car and shot out to Regina's side, he picked her up gently and half walked, half ran with her into the hospital.

"Dr Whale, help Regina's bleeding" Robin shouted urgently.

"In here you two" Dr Whale said, coming out and ushering the two of them into a room. He wasted no time in hooking Regina up to an ultrasound.

"Can you see the baby, is the baby okay?" Regina cried frantically, trying to control her emotions. It would not do for her to lose her composure in front of the doctor, but she was absolutely devastated at the thought of losing this baby.


	7. Chapter 7

"Regina waited with bated breath as Dr Whale searched for a heartbeat. She realized now that she was a fair bit bigger than Snow had been with Neal, and she was panicking that something was horribly wrong with her or the baby.

"There's the heartbeat" the doctor said. A sharp sense of relief washed over Regina and Robin clutched her hand tighter.

"See Gina I told you things would be fine" Robin said, stroking her hair once more.

"There's no need to worry Regina. The twins are perfectly healthy" Dr Whale said reassuringly.

"Wait a second. Did you say twins?" Regina asked, totally shocked.

"Yes I did. A beautiful, healthy boy and girl. Congratulations Regina, and Robin too" Dr Whale said, smiling at the pair, who were still looking at each other in sheer disbelief.

"Regina this just keeps getting better and better" Robin said, pulling Regina into his arms.

"That is exactly what I was thinking. I couldn't have put it better myself" Regina told him, wrapping her arms around Robin and pulling him in for a searing kiss.

"I would advise that you cut back on doing magic though Regina. You dont want to be taking any risks" Dr Whale warned. Robin nodded in agreement.

"I know. I will do whatever it takes to have these babies" Regina assured them both. Robin held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here for you darling" he whispered into her hair. She just clutched him and cried quietly with relief and happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

"Regina waited anxiously on her stool at Granny's for Emma to arrive. there was nobody else that she could discuss this particular concern with, except Emma and Rumple, and she wanted to talk to Emma first.

"God Regina, you're huge" Emma said, as she entered the diner and sat beside Regina.

"Need I remind you, Miss Swan, that I am 24 weeks pregnant, with twins" Regina said, with only half-hearted sarcasm.

"I'm just teasing you Regina. what did you want to talk about. you sounded quite worried on the phone" Emma asked, genuinely concerned now.

"I've never done this before. I raised Henry, but you were th eone who brought him into the world, I'm scared" Regina confessed.

"Oh Regina. you'll be fine, truly. You're a strong woman and you'll have Robin Hood beside you the whole time, and I'll come if you want me too" Emma reassured her, placing a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder, rubbing gently.

"Thank you Emma, it would be very comforting for me to have you there" Regina said gratefully, it had taken a lot for her to swallow her pride and admit how afraid she truly was, especially to Emma, the savior of Storybrooke.

"Is there anything else worrying you Regina, you look like you have more on your mind than just the birth" Emma pressed.

"I'm worried about how my magic will affect them. I mean, I have light magic, but I also have that awful dark magic, that I've tried so hard to fight against. I would hate to think what wuld happen if I were to pass even a shred of that on to the twins" Regina finally admitted.

"Well Regina, my mom and dad don't have magic and neither do Henry or Robin, so chances are, the twins won't either" Emma said assuringly.

"I know but if I could just be sure I would feel so much better. I was planning on going to talk to Rumple, and I was hoping that you might come with me?" Regina asked.

"Of course I will Regina, let's go now" Emma said, taking Regina's hand and walking out of Granny's, towards Gold's Pawnbrokers.  
"What can I do for you, ladies?" Rumple asked, looking up when he heard the bell jingle as the two women enter the shop.

"Regina's worried about how the dark side of her magic ill affect the twins" Emma said.

"I haven't been using any magic since that scare four weeks ago" Regina told him, approaching the counter cautiously.

Rumple came around to her side of the counter, an placed one hand on the crystal ball beside him, placing his other hand on Regin'a swollen abdomen. He paused for a moment, concentrating hard and Regina looked to Emma for reassurance. Seeeing the fear in the brunette's eyes, Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder and squeezed Regina comfortingly. Rumple removed his hand then, and walked around to the other side of the counter.

"Worry not dearie, your children will both be fine. They were made by True Love, between soulmates, which is far more powerful than any dark magic. If they have any magic at all, it will be light magic" Rumple told her.

Regina sank back into Emma's shoulder with relief. She couldn't imagine how she would have felt if Rumple had told her that the twins would be evil. How would she have faced Robin if that had been the case. She had told him her concerns, of course, and he knew where she had planned to go today. He had told her that he would love her and them no matter what , but it was still a relief that she would not be having to go home to him with bad news.


	9. Chapter 9

"How are you feeling these days Regina?" Snow asked. Regina was sitting across from Snow, Henry and Emma in her living room, Robin was beside her, their hands intertwined in Regina's lap.

"I'm feeling blissfully happy these days, thank you Snow" Regina said with a smile, she was happy that her step-daughter had invited her and Robin over for lunch, because the two of them hadn't really been doing anything for themselves recently, they'd both been so focussed on getting everything ready for the baby. It had been a week since Emma and Regina had gone to see Rumple, and the two women had grown much closer.

"Have you thought of any names yet Mom?" Henry asked her.

"I've thought of a few for the girl, but I'm still undecided" Regina told him.

"Well what do you like so far" Emma asked.

"Well I named Henry for my father, so Cora is one possibility for the girl, but I also like Jennifer" Regina said.

"And I like Claire" Robin added.

"What about Daniel, for the boy" Henry suggested. Robin looked at Regina, he knew that Daniel had been Regina's first love.

"I'm not going to be the kind of person who names her children after all her dead loved ones Henry. You were a special case because I killed my father and I never forgave myself for it" Regina said to him. Snow flinched, it had been her fault that Regina hadn't had a chance with Daniel and she had been the one to personally kill Regina's mother Cora, which she still felt guilty for.

"Oh Snow, don't even worry about those things, they're all in the past now" Regina reassured her, sensing Snow's thoughts.

Suddenly, a dull ache in Regina's abdomen interrupted her thoughts. She stiffened and Robin clutched her hand in worry.

"Are you alright Regina love" Robin asked, his voice full of concern. The ache only lasted a few seconds and then went away. When the throbbing sensation came back again, panic crossed Regina's face. But then she realized what was happening and her panicked look changed to one of sheer excitement and joy.

"The babies are kicking" she cried, seizing Robin's hand and placing it on her abdomen, her voice and body shaking with excitement. She had never been so happy to feel discomfort as she did now.

"Oh my god Regina, this is getting so real. There's only 18 weeks left now until the twins are born" Robin said, kissing Regina on the cheek happily.

"Can I feel Mom" Henry asked cautiously.

"Of course, of course dear, come and say hi, to your brother and sister, everyone's welcome to come and share this moment with us" Regina, said with an uncharacteristically girlish laugh. Regina felt herself being enveloped in warmth and love, as everyone reached out to feel the twins kicking. She was thrilled to have people to share her joy with, glad that she was surrounded by the people who actually loved her, she had never felt so loved before and the feeling made her happier than she'd been since Daniel had been around.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh god, being pregnant is starting to get old" Regina complained. She was now 28 weeks pregnant and was struggling to put her shoes on due to the fact that she couldn't actually see her own feet anymore.

"We don't have to go out for dinner if you're not up for it my love. I just thought you might enjoy a night out" Robin said soothingly, massaging his wife's shoulders.

"Well I would rather stay in with you, but stop massaging me, you're arousing me and we can't make love when I'm like this" Regina said.

"Why can't we my love?" Robin asked, kissing Regina's neck.

"Because I feel fat and because I don't want to put weight on them or on you" Regina told him, swatting his hand playfully away.

"Oh Regina, you are most definitely not fat and we can do this without squashing them I promise" Robin told her, pushing her gently by her shoulders until she was lying back on the bed.

He kissed her and she kissed back hungrily, her need growing due to all the hormones racing through her body. He unbuttoned her blouse and opened her bra at the front, gently massaging her tender breasts, more careful with her now than he usually would be. She moaned as he continued to pepper her breasts with gentle kisses, before continuing his path down her body, sliding her skirt and panties off of her hips, kissing his way slowly back up both of her legs. She quivered with need as he drew nearer to her throbbing core. He dove in hungrily, desperate to make his wife happy in any way he could. She panted and whimpered his name as he slid two fingers into her and began to thrust gently, brushing his thumb against her clit. It didn't take Regina long before she was tightening around his fingers, moaning his name. She came with a final whimper, and Robin kept going until she relaxed back on to the bed.

"Well Robin that was just what I needed but what about you?" Regina asked after several minutes, sitting up and kissing him. In answer he got on the bed and pulled her on top of him. Taking the hint, Regina gently placed herself over his hips and began removing his clothes, kissing every inch of skin she could reach. Once Robin was undressed completely she came back up to his mouth for a searing kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. He bit her neck gently and she moaned and slid herself into place with him inside her.

She began to sway gently, rolling her hips back and forward, creating a delicious feeling for both of them. As she gained confidence with this new position, she increased her tempo. It had been so long since they'd done this, that it didn't take long for Robin to climax inside her with a grunt, sending her into a state of orgasm once more.

"See my love, I told you things would work out fine" Robin said, kissing Regina once more.

"I could get used to love-making like that" Regina said. She curled up in his arms and dozed off, contented and sleepy.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are you acting so weird today?" Regina demanded of Robin from the passenger's seat of his car.

"What on earth do you mean by that, love?" Robin asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well you're driving me to Granny's and then going off on your own and you won't give me any explanation whatsoever as to what is going on" Regina said.

"God Regina I didn't realize that being pregnant would make you so suspicious of everything. I promise that the surprise Emma and Snow have waiting for you will be well worth the wait" Robin assured her, as they pulled up outside Granny's.

"Emma and Snow are doing this, oh well that's just wonderful" Regina said sarcastically.

"They're doing something nice for you Regina, and they are your family, remember? So go and have fun and stop being so grumpy" Robin said.

"I'm 32 weeks pregnant, with twins, I haven't even seen my own feet in several weeks and you're telling me not to be grumpy?" Regina said, glaring at him.

"You'll have fun, I promise. I love you, now goodbye" Robin said, giving her a kiss before she got out of the car. She walked carefully to the door of Granny's, her usual stride now impossible, and opened the door to find Snow, Emma, Granny, Ruby, Belle, Elsa and Ashley, waiting for her and the place decorated.

"Surprise, Regina, we're throwing you a baby shower, whether you like it or not" Emma said, giving her step-grandmother a hug.

"Emma! We're not here to force her to like it. You do like it though, don't you Regina?" Snow asked.

"Like it? Of course I like it. I wouldn't have thought that anyone would want to do something like this for me" Regina said, feeling tears of happiness welling in her eyes.

"Regina its okay, don't cry. We all love you and we wanted to do something for you to show you how happy we are for you" Ruby said, putting an arm around Regina.

"Don't worry guys, I'm crying because I'm happy, it's the hormones, I am thrilled and grateful that you all care that much about me, truly I am" Regina said, forcing back tears that she was still not used to showing. She sank into a chair and just allowed the group to shower her with love and gifts.

"So have you decided on names yet?" Ashley asked, after they'd eaten their fill of food and played enough ridiculous games.

"Yes, we've decided on Daniel Robin Mills-Hood and Emma Sophia Mills-Hood" Regina said smiling at Ashely and then at Emma.

"Oh my god, Regina, seriously, you would name your kid after me?" Emma asked.

"Of course dear, you're one of the bravest people I know, you've saved my life so many times, not to mention saved the whole town. I wish I was more like you and I hope my kid will be like you too" Regina said, giving Emma a hug.

"Well I'm sure they both will grow up to be as wonderful as their parents are" Snow said, embracing her step-mother. Regina was thrilled at this newfound closeness with Snow, they'd never had it back in the Enchanted Forest, but they had each other now and both women loved it.


	12. Chapter 12

"So Regina, have you got everything sorted yet? You only have two more weeks until the twins are due" Snow asked her. Regina was nestled in Robin's arms on Snow White's couch, with Snow at her feet, giving Regina a much needed foot rub.

"Yeah, you know me Snow. I got everything sorted two weeks ago" Regina said to her.

"Are you enjoying the foot rub Regina?" Robin asked her, looking a bit jealous.

"Oh Robin don't be jealous of my stepdaughter, massaging my feet. I love you and you're wonderful but some things just need a woman's touch" Regina said, giving him a playful slap. Robin chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Admit it love, there's a part of you that likes having the princess submit to your will" Robin said.

"As you keep reminding me Robin, I am not the Evil Queen anymore and I no longer think like that about Snow, she's just good at this" Regina said.

"Yeah Robin don't talk like that about my mother" Emma snapped at him.

"Okay, okay. Where's Charming and Henry? I'm feeling a little left out surrounded by women here" Robin said.

"David has taken Henry fishing with Hook" Snow said.

"And why was I not invited?" Robin asked, dejectedly.

"Because I could go into labour any day now and I need you at my side at a moment's notice" Regina told him, giving him a cuddle and a quick kiss.

"Regina you're not due for a fortnight, stop worrying so much" Robin said.

"I'm not worrying Robin, I just need you here so I don't have to worry about you not being here when I go into labour" Regina begged.

"Okay love, you had me at I need you" Robin said, giving her another kiss.

Suddenly Regina felt a sharp jolt of pain in her abdomen. She stiffened and lurched forward with a gasp. She realized with shock that her undergarments were suddenly soaked and she couldn't quite work out why.

"Regina honey what's wrong?" Robin asked in a panic, seizing her hand.

"Are you alright Regina?" Snow asked her. The sound of their concerned voices pulled Regina out of her trance, and she suddenly realized exactly what was happening. She looked up, gasping again as another jolt of pain shot through her.

"My water just broke" she said simply.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina was screaming and crying, she clutched frantically at Snow and Robin's hands either side of her in the back seat of Emma's yellow Bug.

"Don't worry Regina we're almost at the hospital and I called Dr. Whale already" Emma asuured her from the driver's seat.

"Just breathe Regina you're going to be fine. None of us will leave your side until the twins are born" Snow soothed, stroking the sweat of Regina's forehead.

It seemed like an eternity to Regina before Emma pulled in at the hospital. Robin shot out of the door, shouting for Dr. Whale as Emna and Snow helped her out of the car and into a wheelchair. They ryshrd her into a room where Dr. Whale was waiting for them.

"Okay Regina this shouldn't take too long you're ready to push already" the doctor told her. Robin stood at her waist clutching her hand' with Emma on her other side and Snow at her head.

"Okay Regina now breathe, and push" Snow said calmly. Regina pushed and screamed with the pain thatcwas radiating through her body.

"Okay Regina I can see a head. Just one more push" Dr. Whale said. Regina pushed and cried out, but she stopped when she heard another cry.

"Hello little Daniel" she heard Robin coo. Robin turned so that Regina could see her newborn son. He was such a perfect little baby, but now was not the right moment to appreciate him because his sister was still coming.

"Emma stay with me" Regina pleaded through her pain, as Robin left her side to take care of Daniel.

"I promise Regina. Mom and I are here" Emma said, clutching Regina's hand tighter as Regina screamed again.

"Just keep pushing Regina, it's almost over" Snow said soothingly, still stroking Regina's sweat drenched hair. One final push, one final scream and another tiny, shrill cry filled the room.

"She's perfect Regina" Emma said as she looked at her tiny namesake. Dr. Whale placed Emma Sophia into Regina's waiting arms and Regina looked at her adoringly, taking in every tiny, perfect little detail of hrr new daughter.

Robin came back to her side now, and lowered Daniel into her arms. Snow and Emna went out to call David and Henry to give the couple a moment alone with the new arrivals.


	14. Chapter 14

"David and Henry will be here soon" Snow told Regina, coming back into the room. Dusk had fallen outside the window of the hospital room, Regina had been in labour for six hours, and was just beginning to recover herself.

"Alright then, can you ladies hold the twins for a minute pleas? Robin, help me sit up and pull that blanket over me for Henry's sake" Regina asked him, finally tearing her eyes away from her new son and daughter in her arms. Snow reached for Daniel gently and Emma lifted little Emma Sophia out of Regina's arms. She immediately felt a pang in her chest at the loss of contact with her babies, but as soon as Robin had gently eased her into a sitting position, and restored her modesty with the blanket, she felt Snow lowering Daniel back into her arms.

"May I hold her, just for another minute Regina? Emma begged, looking adoringly down at the baby that Regina had named for her.

"Of course dear" Regina nodded, she couldn't blame Emma for wanting to hold the little girl, after all, she had held Emma's first born child far more than Emma had. The little Emma, had tufty blonde curls, that sadly would probably not last long, she had the same, deep chocolate brown eyes as her mother, and her upper lip was just slightly bigger than her lower. Daniel, on the other hand, was almost the exact opposite of his sister. He had Regina's dark hair, but his eyes were the same ocean blue as his father. Both of them were more perfect than Regina could've imagined, a little smaller than she was expecting perhaps, but they were beautiful and they were healthy, and nothing else mattered to her in that moment.

"How are you Mom?" The sound of Henry's voice pulled Regina out of her thoughts, as he entered the room, with David behind him. He came up to her and gave her a gentle hug, looking down at his tiny half-brother in her arms.

"I'm exhausted, but happy" she told him, smiling as Emma lowered Emma Sophia back into her arms, so that Henry could meet her as well.

"They're beautiful Regina, she has your eyes too" David said looking at the little girl in Regina's arms, Henry nodded in agreement, stroking his half-sister's tiny forehead.

"Thank you David, it means a lot that you and Snow are happy for me" Regina told them. Today was the happiest day of Regina's life.


	15. Epilogue

To my beautiful Emma Sophia and Daniel, on this, your 18th birthday.

My darling children, it has been a pleasure and an honour, to have you in my life to love and to raise as my own. The past 18 years have been the best years of my life. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for being the kind, compassionate, wonderful people that you are, I could not have been more proud of you if I tried.

I remember the day the two of you came into this world like it was yesterday, I had thought then that that day was the best of my life, but then you both gave me so many more wonderful days. Em, I remember your first word, "Mama", I cried for joy that day, Daniel, you followed moments later with "Emma" You always loved your sister so much my son, it warms my heart thinking about how much compassion you have for her and others. I watched both of you take your first uncertain, wobbly steps, I picked you up when you fell, I cried when you hurt, but most of all I watched, glowing with pride at your every milestone.

Daniel, I remember when you were nine, Emma broke her arm, falling from a tree, I remember you crying as much as she did, if not more, and how your tears only made her cry harder. Daniel you are so much like your older brother. I know he used to get annoyed about you following him around sometimes, but when push came to shove you three were always there for each other. You continue to amaze me with your ability to melt even the hardest of hearts. I never thought I would see Rumple truly smile again after Neal died, but even he loved you Daniel, you healed him in a way that even Belle couldn't. I know you doubt yourself sometimes Daniel, you feel left out because Emma can do magic and you can't. But you have your own special magic, in that even the ability you have to always see the best in even the worst kind of people, especially if they cannot see it themselves. You made Marian forgive me for everything I did to her, and you brought her and Roland into our family.

Emma, I remember the day you first used magic, I remember dying a little inside when I saw the fear in your eyes. It took me and your godmother Emma, to calm you down and I don't really blame you, I know you didn't mean to turn the cat into a lasagne and I'm sorry I couldn't reverse it and that Robin and the boys laughed at you. But you did learn to control your powers eventually, and you healed your brother's horse after she broke her leg. Your magic is lighter than mine ever was and you continue to amaze me with your skills, both magically and musically, I love listening to you play the piano, that lay in my house unused for 35 years until you just decided that you wanted it.

Most of all I wanted to thank you two, for accepting both sides of me, who I am and who I used to be. I know that I am not perfect and never will be, but having you two, saved me in a way that nothing else could. When you were born I became Regina Mills fully, the Evil Queen left for good with you arrival. You both loved me unconditionally, even when you didn't always agree with me, you healed one of the most damaged, twisted souls anyone has ever seen. Your magic, my twins, is Love. How you love everybody, no matter what, how you are loved by all who meet you. Nothing will ever be powerful enough to come between you; I know that, because I have loved you, more than I love myself. You two allowed me to finally love myself and for that I am eternally grateful. My heart has been ripped from my chest more times than I want to count, sometimes by my own hand, but since you came into my life; it has healed, never to be broken again.

I look forward to many more wonderful years of watching you, the strong, loving adults that you are becoming. I hope that I have taught you well my angels. I know that I have learned so much from having been lucky enough to have met you. I know that you will make mistakes in your lives, as I did, but know, my dears that I will stick by you, no matter what and I hope and I pray, that you never forget how much I love you. I have faith in what you are and in what you will become. Your father and brothers and I are so proud of everything we've done together over the past 18 years. If you choose like your godmother to venture out of Storybrooke, know that we will always be together, because you hold a special place in my heart, and we will always find each other.

With love and pride,

Your mother, Regina.


End file.
